wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nat Pagle
}} Nat Pagle is a level 45 fishing trainer located at Nat's Landing on an unnamed island in Tidefury Cove. The island is southwest of the Alliance port city Theramore in the contested territory of Dustwallow Marsh. Currently, Nat Pagle is the most famous and well-known fisherman (or "Angler Extreme") in the World of Warcraft. Apparently, he used his fame (or got famous) by launching or licensing his own line of fishing equipment. He states he has no particular interest in fishing, but has been fishing for 20-30 years. He also says that fishing is "a great excuse to drink ... heavily", and therefore he is assumed to be an alcoholic. This assumption is also supported by the fact that there are many booze bottles found at Pagle's Pointe in the Zul'Gurub instance, which is presumably a former fishing spot of his. Nat Pagle's location is at in Dustwallow Marsh. He starts the following quests: * (Fishing) * * See List of Dustwallow Marsh NPCs. Quests and in-game lore Nat Pagle gives the quest Nat Pagle, Angler Extreme for players seeking to attain the Artisan level of fishing. A fishing skill of 225 and a minimum level of 35 are required to start the quest. Players can obtain the quest when opening a Battered Tackle Box containing the tape, found at Pagle's Pointe in Zul'Gurub. This quest involves returning the tape to Nat. When completing this quest, he says it is his favorite measuring tape and shares information about the hydra Gahz'ranka. In another repeatable quest given by Nat after completing "Nat's Measuring Tape" and having a fishing skill of 300 or higher, he gives instructions for summonning Gahz'ranka at Pagle's Point. He also sells the lures needed for summoning Gahz'ranka. These Mudskunk Lures must each be filled with 5 Zulian Mudskunk in order to be used. Zulian Mudskunk are caught in Zul'Gurub itself by fishermen with 300 skill or more. This Zul'Gurub boss encounter is optional and can be done only once after every reset of the instance. In the Escape from Durnholde Keep instance in the Caverns of Time, Nat is seen fishing alongside Hal McAllister in Southshore. He talks about his dreams of events that will happen in the future, like Tarren Mill being overrun by the Undead, Arthas being possessed by the Lich King and killing his father, Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep, and Archimonde being killed by "small lights". In that dream, he was a female night elf. He also describes two gangsters named Tigule and Foror inventing ice cream, and eventually entering a dimensional gate. McAllister scoffs at every dream, which ironically all are to come true in real life. In-game, various items besides the ones in Nat Pagle's line of fishing equipement (below), can be found. Most notorious is the book . It is by this book that Nat Pagle was first connected to the quest for the legendary sword Ashbringer. The last readable page contains only the words: "... And so that's where you'll find the legendary sword of the Scarlet Highlord, Ashbringer. Ain't it amazin' what you run into in an ordinary day of fishin'?" Patch 2.3 Starting in Patch 2.3.0, Nat is involved in the quest line, started by Sergeant Amelyn ( ), which ultimately has players fighting Tethyr, a Level ?? Elite (Boss) fish, with the help of some guards from Theramore. Nat's appearance begins with the quest offered by "Dirty" Michael Crowe. Nat offers . After accepting the quest, apply the he gives you, then swim southwest to the wrecked ship. Swim around until a level 37 Lurking Shark aggros, then swim back up to Nat to complete the quest. After completing Nat's Bargain, he offers directing players to Major Mills near the docks of Theramore. Nat Pagle's line of fishing equipment These are the items either used, launched, or licensed by Nat Pagle. Most of these items give +fishing skill and are obtainable as a drop or quest reward. * * * * * * "It looks like Nat Pagle himself used this." Other items connected to Nat Pagle are: * , found as a random drop in the Alterac Valley battleground. * , found in Dire Maul. Words of Wisdom from Nat "Can't say I really enjoy fishin' much. Figure I been at it for a good 20 or 30 years now. "I reckon people are driven to do what they do for different reasons." "If you ask me, the best part about fishing is its slow pace. It gives one time to think, to reflect on past events and to plan for future ones. Oh, and it's also a great excuse to drink. Heavily." "Now, I'm not saying you need to fish for 30 years or catch every fish in the sea to become a master fisherman. I reckon you just need to be determined - determined enough to sit on your duff for hours at a time, doin' nothin'." "Fishin's fer sissies" - Trivia The name of this NPC is a reference to a Blizzard employee named Pat Nagle (See http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,16664/) who is rumored to share the same habits Nat Pagle has: drinking and fishing. Caverns of time Nat is found in Old Hillsbrad Foothills as an uninteractable NPC. He is much younger and he has not even grown a mustache yet. He is Level 38 instead of his normal Level 45. He is found fishing at the end of the Southshore dock beside Hal McAllister, with whom he has some amusing conversations about his vivid dreams (some of which foretell the future, while another suggests that all the characters in the game may be only acting for the amusement of thousands of people watching from the sky). See also * Fishing * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * List of Dustwallow Marsh NPCs. External links Category:Human quest givers Category:Fishing trainers Category:Dustwallow Marsh NPCs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs